Fire-fighting vehicles are often provided with an extendable and elevatable boom or ladder pivotally mounted to the vehicle. The ladder may further include a personnel basket at one end, the basket comprising a platform including handrails for safely conveying one or more individuals to and from a raised location. When in the retracted and stored position, the extension ladder is typically disposed on the top of the vehicle and extends from the rear of the vehicle to the driver's cab located at the front of the vehicle.
FIG. 2 illustrates one such prior art rescue vehicle V having an extendable ladder L including personnel basket P shown in a stored position on the top of the vehicle. As can be seen, the personnel basket must lie forward of the cab when in the stored position. The vertical height H of the basket prevents positioning of the basket on the top of the cab. That is, if positioned on the top of the cab, the vehicle will not be able to pass under bridges, underpasses or the like. Accordingly, the personal basket must be disposed forward of the vehicle cab which partially compromises the driver's line-of-sight. Interference with the driver's view is of course undesirable.
Representative prior art devices include that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,377; however, this device is positioned forward of the windshield of the vehicle and partially obscures the driver's view. U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,827 discloses a fire truck extension ladder having an operator platform wholly positioned behind a cab of the fire truck. As is apparent, this device reduces the amount of available space on the fire truck for rescue equipment and personnel. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,510 discloses a collapsible personnel basket. This basket is positioned rearwardly of the vehicle which is inapposite the requirements of fire truck and rescue equipment.
In view of the above, a need has existed in the art for a personnel basket adapted to be disposed on the vehicle in a manner that will not interfere with the driver's view and also maintain the required vehicle clearance.